The Scientist of Death
The Scientist of Death '''is the thirtieth case of the game and the last one to take place in the district called Tech District. Plot: The team arrived at Hawk-Eye Security. The security guards allowed the team to pass the door because they were friends. Jones went to Marconi’s office he knocked the door but no answer they broke the door. They saw Marconi burnt to death the hole team mourned because Marconi was the one who established the Police Department. The team looked forward and start the investigation the first suspect was Zoe. Zoe said that she was here for some purpose she wanted to talk to Marconi about the Scientist. In this murder of Marconi was killed by the scientist. The second Suspect was Emilio Fuller he became a suspect when they found Marconi’s wallet he was revealed to be Marconi‘s son. He said that his father went to the memorial of Anya Kuzmanov she was the queen of Laroy Bay. He said that he was always fed up of Dreamlife and wanted It to shut down the madness. Ernesto Vega became a suspect when the team found a strange science equipment. He said that this was used to check the eye problems of the people who often come here of eye pain. Mid-Investigation Cynthia told the team that the scientist reads other languages novels. Which can help, them to catch the killer. Rozetta was in prison and unfortunately, she became a suspect. Rozetta was laughing when the team came to the prison she said that your Police Department would shut down and fall into pieces. The team confronted her and she said that you ever cannot end Dreamlife it would live until the 25th century. In it will never stop after my death. Cynthia from Singapore informed that the team will go to the Dome’s basement to get some answer. After it, the team headed to Dome’s basement. In Chapter 2, the team went to Dome's basement and searching for clues. But suddenly the door behind closed and the team knocked on the door. But no one opened it. The team was frightened. They want to come out and then the team found a door. They opened it and went down the stairs and then went 2 floors up. They opened the second door and they reached to Dome Outside. They investigated the Outside of the dome. Phillip Hoover because he was the one who locked the team in the basement. He said that he wasn't aware that we came to the dome. He said that we often used them for experiments so that's why I closed the door. Mid-investigation the team was frightened because Cathy was missing from their team. Cathy was the wife of Alex and their second tech expert. The team was shocked to learn. The team went through the details and how she was kidnapped the team remembered that they left her at the dome. So when they come back Sammy was sleeping and Cathy wasn't there. Cynthia informs the police about the kidnapping. Then the team talked to Rozetta that it's her fault or not. She said that she doesn't know where is Cathy. Alex was frightened because of Cathy. In Chapter 3, the team looked for clues and tried to find that how she was kidnapped. The team went through the clues. Cynthia confirmed as kidnapped by the scientist. The team was already crying because she was kidnapped by the scientist and they have a fear that she would be dead and then the team starts looking for the clues. After collecting all the evidence they finally arrested Ernesto Vega for the murder and the kidnapping of Cathy. He said that are you crazy.The team was angry and he then admitted and he said that you ignorant fools you cannot stop us. We are the one who can turn humans into rats. He said that Marconi wanted to know that who is all behind this. So he said that Marconi came to know that I was behind and then I came to his office. He said that he will kill the PD. So I burnt him his screams made me delight. The team arrested him and asked for Cathy. Judge Hall sentenced him to life in jail. In Ai, Adrian confirmed that he will help the team with Gregory and they will help them In Maple Heights. The team looked for Cathy and she was found they asked from her and she said that I dont know how I was kidnapped. Hasuro said that our next district is Maple Heights and then the team headed to Maple Heights for clues. Victim: '''Tony Marconi (burnt to death in his office) Murder Weapon: Molotov Cocktail Killer: Ernesto Vega Suspects: Zoe Kusama Jones Girlfriend Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect drinks coffee * The Suspect reads Rayeula De Ficciones * The Suspect plays chess Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has/wear glasses Emilio Fuller Scientist Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect reads Rayeula De Ficciones * The Suspect plays chess Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has a mud stain on their clothes * The Suspect has/wear glasses Ernesto Vega Scientist Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect drinks coffee * The Suspect reads Rayeula De Ficciones * The Suspect plays chess Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has a mud stain on their clothes * The Suspect has/wear glasses Rozetta Pierre CEO of Dreamlife Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect drinks coffee * The Suspect reads Rayeula De Ficciones * The Suspect plays chess Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has a mud stain on their clothes Phillip Hoover Scientist Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect drinks coffee * The Suspect reads Rayeula De Ficciones * The Suspect plays chess Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has a mud stain on their clothes Quasi- Suspects: Hasuro Haku Detective Adrian Lynn High Schooler Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer drinks coffee * The Killer reads Rayuela de Ficciones * The Killer plays chess * The Killer has a mud stain on their clothes * The Killer has/wear glasses Steps: Chapter 1 * Investigate Marconi’s Office (Clues: Victim‘s Body, Photo and Briefcase; (Victim identified: Tony Marconi) * Examine Photo (Result: Page) * Examine Briefcase (Result: Phonebook) (New Suspect: Zoe Kusama) * Talk To Zoe about the phonebook that was found on Marconi’s office (Zoe Interrogated) * Investigate Emilio’s Lab (Clues: Marconi’s Wallet, Broken Tablet, Mysterious Writing) (New Suspect: Emilio Fuller) * Talk to Emilio why Marconi’s wallet is doing here (Emilio Interrogated) (Preresquite: Emilio is the son of Marconi) * Analyze Page (12:00:00) (Result: Scientist Equipment) (New Suspect: Ernesto Vega) (Preresquite: Page Analyzed) * Examine Marconi’s Wallet (Result: Hawk Eye Security Card) * Examine Broken Tablet (Result: Rozetta’s Tablet) * Talk To Rozetta how is she related to Marconi (Rozetta Interrogated) (Preresquite: Rozetta Interrogated) * Examine Mysterious Writing (Result: Argentine Writing) * Talk to Ernesto Vega about the scientist equipment (Ernesto Interrogated) (Preresquite: Ernesto Interrogated) * Examine Hawk Eye Security Card (Result: Unknown Substance) (Preresquite: Unknown Substance Examined) * Autopsy Victim‘s Body (18:00:00) (New Profile: The Killer drinks coffee) (Preresquite: Body Analyzed) * Analyze Argentine Writing (06:00:00) (New Profile: The Killer reads ''Rayuela De Ficciones) (''Preresquite: Writing Analyzed) * Analyze Unknown Substance (Result: Zoe’s Perfume) (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance Analyzed) * Move on to the new chapter (No Stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Dreamlife Dome Outside (Clues: Imported Perfume, Bloody Headphones and Glasses Trivia: * This is one of the case in which there is no requirement of stars to unlock the chapters.